Todo lo que odio
by Deny14
Summary: -Ah claro, se me olvidaba lo patético que puedes llegar a ser- la voz de Pansy sonó casi en su nuca- tu novia se folla a otros y tu te sientas a leer un libro con cara de interesante...- Eres muy predecible Parkinson, quizás por eso Malfoy te tenga siempre a sus pies- ladeó la cabeza para mirarla divertido. LEMMON


Los domingos eran aburridos. La mayoría de alumnos aprovechaba para acabar trabajos o estudiar en la biblioteca mientras que él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que cruzarse de brazos y esperar que algo interesante sucediera.

Ni siquiera Daphne estaba aquella tarde para poder distraerse un poco. Bufó exasperado y volvió su atención al libro que descansaba en su regazo, estiró las piernas y apoyó los pies en el borde de la mesa. Se recostó en su asiento y retomó la lectura por la página señalada.

Una chica entró a toda prisa por el hueco de la sala común. Se paró unos minutos a buscar con la mirada alguien que pareció encontrar, pues se dirigió directamente hacia él con aire decidido.

-Theodore- su tono era frio y cortante. Taconeaba su pie contra el suelo una y otra vez impacientemente, esperando una respuesta por su parte que nunca llegó- te estoy hablando ¿sabes?, ¿es que no te han enseñado un mínimo de educación?

Continuó su lectura sin apartar la mirada del libro, haciéndole entender que pasaba totalmente de ella. Maldijo su mala suerte cuando se dirigió hacia él. De todas las personas que estaban indispuestas aquella tarde, Pansy Parkinson no era una de las que más deseara ver. De hecho iban en el mismo grupo y ni siquiera la aguantaba, solo habían cruzado un par de palabras y siempre para proferirse el odio que se tenían mutuamente.

Theodore Nott era un chico extraño y reservado. No hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo máximo que podías esperar de él era un par de miradas burlonas o escépticas y tenía ese aire misterioso que lo envolvía continuamente y lo hacía interesante a los ojos de las féminas.

Pero si algo no soportaba era las personas que parloteaban sin cesar, soltando palabras absurdas y estúpidas, e incapaces de controlar sus sentimientos los expresaban a la primera de cambio. Algo que soportaba aún menos eran las personas que gritaban.

Todo eso era Pansy. Una chica insegura de sí misma, necesitada de atención por el género masculino para verse más guapa, más alta, más lista, más…de todo y con una verborrea incontrolable.

Por eso no entendía que podía necesitar de él en esos momentos. Después de años ignorándose y evitando hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido todo el mundo?- continuó Pansy. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que iba cargada con algunos libros y pergaminos. Theodore levantó la vista al fin, intrigado por el hecho de verla con aquellos pesados libros.

-Define todo el mundo Parkinson- se cruzó de brazos divertido y la miró expectante, la chica alzó las cejas sorprendida y dejó las cosas de golpe sobre la mesa bufando exasperada.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ahora- se sentó frente a él, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para hablar en voz más baja- necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- aquello sí que fue una sorpresa, arqueó una ceja burlonamente y decidió que había encontrado un pasatiempo bastante entretenido para esa tarde tan aburrida. Quizás no sería tan mala su presencia.

-Si…-dudó unos instantes si continuar o no. No era plato de buen gusto estar arrastrándose de esa manera para pedir ayuda a la persona que más detestabas de tu casa. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró sus manos entrelazadas evaluando la situación.

-No tengo toda la tarde- en realidad si la tenía pero no le gustaba esperar y su actitud empezaba a irritarle.

-Eres a la última persona que recurriría en un caso así- Pansy comenzó hablar mirando hacia los dos lados para cerciorarse que nadie alrededor pudiera escuchar.

-Empiezas con muy mal pie- apuntó el chico esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. Cerró el libro de golpe y apoyó un codo en la mesa, acariciándose la barbilla pensativo- continúa.

-Debo acabar una redacción de dos pergaminos y medio para mañana de Historia de la Magia y no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo- se mordió el labio avergonzada, aun así mantuvo la mirada fija sobre él, intentando conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos- ni se te ocurra reírte.

-Vaya, que interesante.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera de carácter urgente- tragó saliva para continuar hablando. Se notaba a leguas el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la boca cerrada y no soltar una de sus perlas- Binns me dejó muy claro que de ello dependía mi continuación en clase y no puedo decirle a mis padres…

-No- acortó Theodore rotundamente.

-Maldita sea Nott- dio un manotazo a la mesa cabreada. Sus esfuerzos por contenerse se esfumaron repentinamente y lo miró asqueada- no te lo pediría si no fueras mi última opción, llevo horas buscando a Daphne y Blaise por todos lados.

-Greengrass había quedado con un chico de séptimo- se levantó de su asiento rumbo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones masculinas, a sabiendas que lo seguiría. Estaba consiguiendo sacarla de sus casillas, aun así no era suficiente.

-Ah claro, me olvidaba lo patético que puedes llegar a ser- la voz de Pansy sonó casi en su nuca. Sonrió ligeramente y continuó subiendo las escaleras, sin hacer caso al comentario- tu novia se folla a otros y tú te sientas a leer libros aburridos con cara de interesante, creyéndote superior a los demás por el mero hecho de ser diferente a lo que las personas denominan "normal", ¿pero sabes qué? Al resto del mundo le importa una mierda lo importante que creas ser.

Theodore soltó una carcajada ante aquel ocurrente comentario. Dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta al pasar mientras se acercaba a su baúl a guardar el libro. Estaba seguro que entraría tras él echa un basilisco.

-Lo cierto es que me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí.

-¿Pero tú te estas oyendo?- caminó un par de pasos al traspasar el umbral y se quedó estática mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso no te importa que tu novia este con otros?

-Eres débil Parkinson- ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, aquella situación le divertía cada vez más- y muy predecible. Quizás por eso Malfoy te tenga siempre a sus pies.

-No metas a Draco en esto- por el tono en el que lo dijo sonó a amenaza.

-Yo diría que tiene que ver bastante en esto- se acercó hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos y la única idea de herirla hasta el punto de verla pedir clemencia con la mirada- porque no eres capaz de afrontar el hecho que Malfoy nunca te ha querido y nunca lo va hacer, solo te utiliza como última opción para acostarse contigo cuando esa noche vuelve solo a su cama. Te folla y casi te echa a patadas después porque está muy cansado para aguantar tus ñoñerías. ¿No es así, Parkinson? ¿No es eso lo que hace siempre?.

-Tú no sabes nada- fue lo único capaz de articular tras las duras palabras del chico que la observaba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, saboreando el momento. A la espera de ver esa tristeza en su mirada, de convertir su mundo color de rosa en cenizas.

-O tal vez- Theodore se paseó a escasos pasos de ella, acorralándola como un ratoncillo que cae en la trampa por un trozo de queso- esperas que venga a rescatarte Zabinni, cual noble caballero, siempre preparado para recoger tu corazón en pedacitos, cada vez que Malfoy se le antoja destrozarlo. Y no te das cuenta de lo cruel que resulta el hecho de meterte en la cama de tu verdugo y que tu noble caballero este a escasos metros oyendo tus gemidos.

-¡Eres despreciable!- gritó Pansy. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin poder resistir un minuto más. Lo había conseguido, aunque lejos de suplicar que parara, veía todo ese odio reflejado en sus pupilas comenzando apoderarse de ella poco a poco.

-Tanto como tú- acortó las distancias para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras. Se acercó tanto a ella que pudo notar el perfume empalagoso y dulzón que llevaba siempre consigo. Una mueca de asco se asomó en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza unos centímetros para estar a la altura de su rostro inundado por las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar.

-Te odio Nott- toda esa rabia y frustración se adueñó de ella. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse ávida sobre su boca. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, consiguiendo que el chico los abriera más para dejar acceso a la lengua.

Al instante notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, producto del mordisco. Y esbozó una sonrisa irónica, camuflada por el beso salvaje que le profería Pansy en esos momentos. Lejos de apartarse respondió casi con la misma ferocidad que ella. La empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás y buscó a tientas la puerta que quedaba a su lado derecho, cerrándola de un manotazo.

Pansy jadeó al separarse de aquel beso tan efusivo. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico que sin ningún preámbulo metió una de sus manos bajo la falda tirando de su ropa interior hacia debajo de manera brusca. Inmediatamente le acarició el sexo, metía los dedos sin piedad arrancando suspiros frenéticos de la morena, que le invitaban a seguir. A mucho más.

Era desesperación. Era rabia. Era odio. Era lujuria en estado puro. Prácticamente le arrebató la camisa de un tirón, y varios botones salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. Pero en aquellos momentos no importaba nada más que tocar, sentir, besar, lamer, disfrutar. Liberarse de todos sus miedos e inquietudes por un rato y dejarse llevar por los instintos más básicos.

Notaba la boca de Theodore sobre sus pechos, succionándolos. Mordía uno y después el otro con premura, aún con el sujetador mal colocado. Pero no había tiempo para más, la necesidad surgía con urgencia en los dos. Pansy descendió su mano lentamente por la camisa del chico, arañándole a su paso. Dejando huella. Se centró en la hebilla del cinturón y tironeó de él con fuerza. Desabrochó los botones y acarició su miembro por fuera de la ropa interior. La reacción del chico no tardó en llegar, soltó un gruñido algo ronco.

Lo liberó de la ropa interior y comenzó acariciarlo. Arriba y abajo. Lenta y tortuosamente movía la mano mientras sentía las suyas bajo la falda, produciéndole un tremendo ardor que descendía desde el vientre hasta su intimidad. Se removió inquieto, exigiéndole más en los movimientos. Y Pansy soltó una risita.

Theodore no estaba dispuesto a seguir mucho tiempo así. Necesitaba follársela ya. Apartó las manos de su sexo y le agarró el culo elevándola a la altura de su cintura. Pansy enroscó las piernas en él y posó las manos en sus hombros, totalmente dispuesta a lo que se avecinaba.

-Voy hacerte gemir tanto o más que tu querido Malfoy- le susurró de manera perversa al oído- tanto que vas a volverte loca de placer.

Pansy emitió un gemido ahogado al escuchar sus palabras. La excitaron de tal forma que se apretó todo lo que pudo a él, entrando en contacto con la erección. Aprovechó ese mismo contacto para penetrarla de una sola vez, seca y rudamente. Sin pararse a ver su reacción, sin preocuparse por si estaba bien. Continuó con movimientos rápidos y fuertes haciéndola vibrar de arriba abajo. Sus respiraciones entre cortadas se mezclaban, Pansy clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del chico mientras mordía su labio inferior. Theodore la embestía una y otra vez con ferocidad apretando sus nalgas contra él.

En un momento dado sus miradas se posaron en las del otro y la chica arqueó la espalda soltando un gemido más fuerte, hincando con profundidad las uñas en sus hombros. Theodore no tardó en seguir sus pasos. Llegó al clímax hundiéndose una última vez en ella, soltando un gruñido ronco en su oreja.

Apoyó una mano en la pared aún con la respiración agitada y liberó a Pansy del agarre, que posó lentamente los pies en el suelo. Dejó caer su frente contra la pared, aún con la chica atrapada entre su cuerpo. Notaba su respiración, al igual que él, alterada.

-Te ayudaré con la redacción- habló al fin Theodore, tras un largo silencio. Se incorporó y recogió algo del suelo antes de internarse en el baño.

-Gracias- estaba gratamente sorprendida, aunque más por lo que acababa de ocurrir que por el hecho de que realizara una obra de buena fe. Se acomodó el sujetador y se abrochó los botones que habían salido impunes de la furia del chico. Buscó por toda la habitación sus bragas, no debían andar muy lejos y no podía irse sin encontrarlas.

Se agachó mirando por la superficie revestida con una elegante alfombra verde y gateó hasta la cama más próxima para echar una ojeada bajo ella. Quizás habían ido a parar hasta allí. Alargó la mano para retirar la colcha que colgaba por los lados cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la asustó.

-¿Qué cojones haces ahí?- Draco la miraba plantado de pie frente a ella, mientras Pansy intentaba levantarse del suelo pegada a la cama intentando evitar que en algún movimiento el rubio se percatara de la prenda que le faltaba.

-Estaba…esperándote- se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas muy juntas y las manos encima de su regazo. Miraba disimuladamente por todos los rincones de la estancia ante la atenta mirado del chico.

-¿Debajo de mi cama?- arqueó ambas cejas escéptico.

-Pues si…-arrastró sus palabras intentando maquinar una buena excusa que dar- he perdido el anillo que me regaló mi padre y pensé que tal vez se me cayera la otra noche en tu cama- los ojos del rubio se dirigieron a las manos que descansaban en el regazo y que con total rapidez Pansy cubrió con la otra para evitar ser descubierta.

El sonido del agua hizo que Draco desviara la vista hacia la puerta entre abierta de atrás el suficiente tiempo como para que la chica se quitara el anillo y lo guardara en su bolsillo rápidamente. Theodore apareció tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Al parecer has perdido algo más que eso Parkinson- comentó acercándose con pasos lentos. Draco dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la aludida que entrecerró los ojos desafiante.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Daphne también viene con bastante regularidad- se levantó de la cama nerviosa y decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí sin la prenda. Si alguien la encontraba podía ser de cualquier chica de las que llevaban a la habitación- quizás sea de ella.

-¿Tienes la regla o qué? Estás muy rara Pansy…-dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño confundido por su actitud.

Iba a desviar el tema. Decirle alguna tontería, incluso ponerse a llorar con la excusa perfecta que él mismo le había dado cuando vio asombrada y sin poder creérselo como Theodore sacaba su mano de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón mostrado la prenda rosa claro con encaje en los bordes. Oscilaba entre sus dedos de un lado a otra con una sonrisa de lo más perversa. A tan solo unos pasos más atrás de donde se situaba Draco, que seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta coherente.

Si girara el cuello unos centímetros podría ver lo mismo que veía ella en esos momentos. Y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Lo siento- se pasó una mano por la frente intentando ocultar su asombro- estoy un poco agobiada con la redacción de Binns, el anillo perdido…ya sabes- se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir- así que Theodore me ha prestado amablemente su ayuda para tenerla acabada esta noche. Te espero en la sala.

Salió a toda prisa del cuarto, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia al aludido que permanecía en la misma posición. Deposito la prenda de nuevo en el bolsillo y se acercó a la espalda de su amigo.

-Mujeres- dijo Theodore dando una palmadita en su hombro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido segundos antes la chica cuando Draco se giró hacia él.

-¿Y tú desde cuando ayudas a la gente desinteresadamente?

-En realidad puse algunas condiciones que no pudo rechazar- se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos agregó- Ya sabes, nunca se satisfacen con lo que tienen, siempre quieren más.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan críptico?- hizo una mueca de asco mientras rebuscaba en su baúl algunas prendas de ropa- mira lo que has hecho con Pansy. No sabía que la rareza fuera contagiosa. Aléjate de mí.

-Te veo en la cena Malfoy- se limitó a contestar el aludido soltando una leve carcajada. Oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse y continuó bajando las escaleras con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Abajo le esperaba todo lo que odiaba en una persona. Todo lo que siempre se había negado a ser. Y ahora tendría que lidiar con ella la mayor parte de la tarde.

Sonrió victorioso al recordar la ropa interior que aún conservaba en su bolsillo. Quizás aún podía divertirse un poco más.

_**FIN**_


End file.
